When You're Gone
by valancia
Summary: it's about natsu's feelings when rilla is at Blue Pegasus.  It's very hard to live without the girl you love when she is at "home"  Natsu X OC


_**This time I used When You're Gone from Bryan Adams feat. Mel C.  
I do not own Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet or Happy.  
They belong to Hiro Mashima.  
I only own Amerili Buinse, Amerilla buinse and alfy.  
This one shot is seperate of my Little Rose story.  
**_

_**I've been wanderin' around the house all night  
wondering what the hell to do  
Yeah I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you  
**_

Natsu stared off in the distance with a sad look on his face.  
I've never seen him like this.: lucy said while she sat down at her usual place in the guild.  
Me neither.: erza replied who sat next to her.  
He didn't eat today, I'm a bit worried to be honest.: mirajane said while she held her dish close to her.  
What could be the reason?: lucy asked.  
Don't you guys know?: rili asked.  
Know what?: erza asked.  
Rilla is back at Blue Pegasus, she just arrived.: rili said.  
It make sense.: gray said.  
Happy flew to lucy.  
Happy do you know why natsu is so down?: gray asked.  
No it's a mystery to me too.: happy replied sadly.  
Why won't you listen, it's because rilla is back home.: rili said.  
Even when she shouted it in gray's ear it wouldn't come through.

_**Well the phone don't ring coz my friends ain't home  
I'm tired of being all alone  
got the TV on coz the radio's playing songs that remind me of you  
**_

Rilla, why do you have to go back to Blue Pegasus?: I've asked myself multiple times.  
I already knew the answer, but something said that there was more.  
The answer would be: because master bob would miss me to much and my friends at Blue Pegasus want to know if I am ready for a job they accepted.  
I've asked her why she didn't join fairy tail.  
She didn't answered that one.  
But I could see that somewhere deep down, she wanted to join fairy tail.  
Mostly rilla slept at rili's room when she is here, but last night she stood in front of my door.  
It was raining last night and her clothes were drenched in rain water.  
I took her in and I've handed her a towel.  
Happy was already sleeping.  
Does rili know that you are here?: I asked her.  
She knows that I can take care of myself.: rilla replied with a soft voice.  
Is there something wrong?: I asked her, because rilla wasn't somebody who talks with a soft tune unless there was something bothering her.  
What will you do when you have to go back and find out that the most wanted girl in the guild is spreading rumours about you and the only one who believes you is somebody who kind of loving you?: rilla asked.  
Are you being bullied?: I replied.  
Rilla nodded, I could see that she was holding her tears back.  
I spread my arms and placed them around rilla.  
From that moment on she couldn't hold back her tears.  
She cried on my left shoulder.  
I could only calm her down with words, but even that wasn't enough to let her stay here for the rest of her life.  
When she calmed down she told me everything.  
She told me that selena, the most wanted girl in Blue Pegasus was bullying her because rilla was the only girl in her guild who didn't have a boyfriend or ever been kissed.  
But the kiss in the labyrinth then?: I asked her.  
Natsu that was this week, most of the rumours are from last month.: rilla said to me.  
I've held her close to me, not willing to let her go.  
Why don't you sleep here this night?: I asked her.  
Because I didn't want to be a burden.: rilla said.  
Silly girl, how can you be a burden to me, when you know that I love you.: I said and hugged rilla tightly.

_**baby when you're gone - I realize I'm in love  
days go on and on - and the nights just seem sooooo long  
even food don't taste that good - drink ain't doing what it should  
things just feel so wrong - baby when you're gone  
**_

My appetite was gone completely.  
Nothing could make me happy now, not even going on a quest.  
The only thing I want is to hold _my girl_.

_**Yeah  
**_  
Too bad that I don't know the way to Blue Pegasus or that rili would give it to me.  
I could have ask loke when he was around, but now that he became lucy's spirit it's hard to ask right know.  
After thinking my idea's through I found a last solution.  
Finding my way to Blue Pegasus myself.  
Guys I'm going home.: I said to everybody in the guild.  
Happy followed me.  
Natsu, why are you going?: happy asked me.  
Because I need to see her.: I replied.  
See who?: happy asked.  
My girl, rilla.: I replied.

_**I've been driving up and down these streets  
trying to find somewhere to go  
yeah I'm lookin' for a familiar face but there's no one I know  
**_

When I left my house, happy was determent to follow me.  
But when I said to him that it was something I have to do alone, he accepted it.  
He flew back to the guild and he came back with alfy.  
Alfy knows the route to walk to Blue Pegasus.: happy explained.  
And it's about time that I go to her, it's been too long.: alfy said.  
I smiled at my temporary companion.  
Alfy could mean a good help for me.

_**I guess it's torture - guess it's pain - it feels like I'm gonna go insane  
I hope you're coming back real soon - coz I don't know what to do  
**_

It took me a half day to be at the town where Blue Pegasus was settled.  
Alfy flew me to it when we have to cross a forest but told me the exact route for the next time I might go to Blue Pegasus.  
Thank you alfy.: I thanked her when we arrived in front of Blue Pegasus.  
I want to go inside the building but I was stopped by somebody.  
Natsu what are you doing here?: a well known voice asked me.

_**baby when you're gone(when you're gone) - I realize i'm in love  
the days go on and on(on & on) - and the nights just seem so long  
even food don't taste that good - drink ain't doing what it should  
things just feel so wrong(oh, yeah) - baby when you're gone  
**_

I can't believe that you did that, just to see me.: rilla said.  
I couldn't bear it anymore, I missed you to much.: I said.  
I miss you too, but I've been gone for almost a day.: rilla commented.  
And it was almost a day too long that I couldn't hold you.: I said.  
Come, you must be starving, I'll make you something nice.: rilla said.  
I followed her to her apartment.  
It was a nice place to live.  
She had a kitchen, a living room and two bedrooms.  
One was black and fuchsia pink while the other one was a simple blue colour.  
I'm living with a guy in this apartment.: rilla said to warn me.  
I didn't know how my face looked right now but when rilla saw my face she said that I shouldn't worry, that guy knows that if he tries something he might get whole fairy tail to fight.  
That made me relax a bit.  
I sat down on a chair in the kitchen.  
Alfy was lying down on the couch.  
Suddenly somebody busted inside rilla's house.  
Selena what are you doing here?: rilla asked when the person showed herself.  
The girl was around rilla's height and she had chocolate brown hair.  
Her eyes were green and to me her body was average.  
I came to look if what I heard was correct.: selena said and she looked at me.  
I got up from my chair and walked towards selena.  
Her natural scent wasn't very nice to smell, and she covered it up with a smelly perfume.  
So you are the guy they talk about being amerilla's "boyfriend.": selena said kind of hateful.  
And you are selena, the girl who is bullying _my girlfriend_.: I replied on a calm tone.  
Your girlfriend?, she isn't half as pretty as I am.: selena said.  
Natsu, please don't make any trouble.: rilla said and she tried to hold me down.  
Rilla, I want you to be happy and if that means that I have to bear your burden then I'm willing to carry the burden.: I explained.  
An other girl appeared out of nowhere.  
Rilla is it true, is this guy your boyfriend?: the girl asked.  
Rilla nodded.  
To be honest, he isn't like you described him, he is way sexier then you told us.: the girl said.  
You think?: selena asked her.  
Yeah, and he is strong too.: rilla said.  
Yeah right, what is your name?.: selena asked me.  
Natsu Dragneel.: I said and stood next to rilla.  
Fairy tail's first dragon slayer; salamander.: rilla said.  
Sa-salamander?: selena stuttered.  
Got troubles with it?: alfy asked.

_**baby when you're gone (when you're gone) - i realize i'm in love(so in love)  
the days go on and on - and the nights seem so long  
even food don't taste so good(oh) - drink ain't doing what it should(oh)  
things just feel so wrong (so wrong) - baby when you're gone (you're gone)  
Yeah, baby when you're gone...  
**_

I lied with rilla in her bed.  
She was sleeping on my right shoulder.  
I've met her house mate and he is alright.  
I smelled at rilla's hair.  
It smelled like lemons.  
The scent I love most.  
I could feel rilla move.  
She cuddled closer to me.  
I smiled.  
I placed my left arm around her waist.  
You are a silly girl but you are my silly girl.: I though and felt asleep.


End file.
